


[Artwork Collection] Sheyla

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, Manip, artwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: Just a "little" collection of fanart edits I made for my favorite pairing on Stargate Atlantis. Some edits may contain them both, some just one of them. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> John takes Teyla and Torren on a trip to Earth...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Teyla in the 1880s.


	3. Class of 1987

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John and Teyla attending his 25th high school reunion


End file.
